


Grabby Hands

by antisocialhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ashton, Bottom Luke, But also, Butt Plugs, Cashton, Cashton-Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy!Calum, Dom/sub Undertones, I hope this is cute, Kitten!Ashton, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, No Condoms, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, This is trash, Top Calum, Top Luke, Top Michael, and calum is such a good daddy, and michael is like a commanding kitten, ashton is naughty, but ashton is a mega kitten, but it's cute, i love this, it's so pretty, luke is like a kitten, omg, princess Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton likes wearing big sweaters, curling up with his daddy and sucking him off while they watch TV, and sometimes Calum likes to treat his princess to something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ashton likes wearing big sweaters, curling up with his daddy and sucking him off while they watch TV.

And maybe Ashton likes it when Calum calls him princess and his cheeks heat up because his daddy is so nice and takes such good care of him and Ashton really just wants to be a good little kitten and make his daddy happy.

But Calum’s playing a videogame with some boy Ashton can’t help but hate, he’s taking Calum’s attention off of Ashton, and Ashton is pouting on the couch because no matter how jealous he gets, there’s no way in hell he’d pass up an opportunity to watch daddys back muscles flex as he plays.

He wants to make a little noise to draw Calum’s attention to him but he’s scared because Calum’s really into the game and no matter how horny his little princess is, Calum won’t do anything until the game’s finished and Ashton’ll probably get punished and while that doesn't sound like a bad thing, he would rather his daddy fuck him than punish him. 

So Ashton sits on the couch quietly, his legs folded pretzel style and a pillow on his lap that he may or may not be rutting against every few seconds because he’s achingly hard and daddy just looks so good.

And Calum is oblivious to Ashton’s needs and so when Ashton lets out a stifled cry, hidden behind his lips, it startles the both of them.

And Calum’s back is tensed and Ashton is panting loudly because daddy already knew so what was the point in pretending?

Calum turned slowly, his angry brown eyes meeting with Ashton’s sleep little hazel ones. “You did not just fucking cum without permission.”

Ashton’s lower lip trembled and he didn’t respond.

He’d never seen Calum so mad and as terrifying as it was, it was just as hot because Ashton could almost see the wheels turning in Calum’s head as he thought up a punishment. 

“You’re such a fucking needy slut.” Calum growled, his eyes scanning Ashton’s body before turning back to face the game.

Ashton’s lower lip jutted out, still trembling because Calum had never called him a slut before and it hurt, it hurt so much.

But Ashton’s cock was hardening from Calum’s words, maybe because he was a slut, Calum’s slut, and suddenly Ashton wasn’t as sad, he was horny and he didn’t have time to process his words before slowly grinding himself against the pillow, releasing a loud moan that had Calum stiffening from his spot on the floor.

And maybe, just maybe, Ashton wanted to get spanked and then fucked, because that would mean daddy would spend more time with his princess and that’s really all Ashton wanted.

So he kept on humping the pillow, letting out small whimpers and groans with each thrust and he saw Calum trying to continue his game, ignoring the curly blond boy’s sounds but he knew, god he knew that Calum couldn’t hold out forever because suddenly Calum was losing to the boy he was playing and Ashton wanted to cheer.

“Daddy, I’ve been so good up until now, don’t I get a reward?” Ashton asked, his voice soft and weak.

Calum shook his head rapidly and Ashton whined out because daddy was being mean.

“Please, daddy.”

And Ashton was sitting down on the floor, slowly crawling over to Calum whose jaw was clenched tightly and eyes set straight ahead.

Ashton leaned into Calum, breathing in the faint smell of his deodorant mixed with his natural smell of, well, boy. His lips were close to Calum’s shoulder so he left a kiss there, his lips lingering a moment longer than necessary.

“I love you daddy.” Ashton mumbled, looking up at Calum with big hazel eyes.

Ashton’s heart clenched when Calum scooted away from the curly haired boy.

“Go do something, Ash.” His words were like knives and Ashton let out a small, choked sob because Calum had never ever done something like this.

So Ashton stood up, twisting his hands around nervously and walked away slowly, hoping Calum would call him back.

He didn’t.

~~~

Ashton took forever grabbing his stuff for the bathroom, thinking Calum would see him and decide to tag along.

He didn’t.

Ashton called his mom because it was Tuesday and he always called then to check up on her and the kids. His mom asked about Calum and Ashton just brushed off the question, saying the younger boy was in the shower.

He didn’t know what to say, Calum hadn’t talked to him all day and Ashton was scared.

“I’m going out.” Was all Calum said when he walked into the room.

Ashton gaped at him like a fish, unable to comprehend what was happening. Was this how it started? Calum would go out, probably come back in the early morning, sleep on the couch, ignore Ashton for the day and repeat it all the next night?

And then the tears were flooding Ashton’s eyes but Calum was already slamming the door behind him as his princess sobbed because Calum was obviously sick of Ashton always being needy and even though Ashton thought that Calum loved him because he needed to be babied, he realised that maybe Calum just needed some stability and Ashton had fit the part pretty well. 

~~~

But Calum came strolling through the door an hour later while Ashton was curled up on the couch under a blanket, shivering because his heart hurt and his body was cold and Calum didn’t love him.

There was a black bag in his hand as he stormed past Ashton’s tiny form, only pausing when he was in the doorway of their room to look back at the curly haired boy with a red face and tear streaked cheeks.

“Why’re you crying?” He questioned, leaning against the door frame.

Ashton took him in, his blonde streak had faded down to a natural looking blonde colour, mixing wonderfully with the dark brown, and as usual Calum’s tan skin looked flawless and Ashton wanted to scream and cry because Calum was so perfect and he was Ashton’s and nobody elses, no matter what.

“Well, no use crying over spilt milk.” Calum sighed and walked into their room, closing the door behind him loudly and Ashton started sobbing again.

He hoped Calum could hear him because he wanted the younger boy to know how upset he was but then he realised that if Calum no longer loved him, then his tears were a waste of time and so he tried to stop the sobs but couldn’t because he was heartbroken and that was definitely a crying matter.

And soon Ashton is asleep on the couch because crying really tired him out and there are arms under him, picking him up and moving him to his bed where his hands are tied up tightly to the headboard and his shirt is taken off. 

And then he feels a tickling and he lets out a grunt of disapproval and tries shifting around to get away from the tickling object.

But his arms aren't budging and he's frowning in his sleep, and then his eyes are open and he's staring up at a cuddly Calum who's looking down at his princess with adoration and his heart starts racing because Jesus Christ, Calum tied him up. 

"Stay still, baby, you're gonna hurt yourself." Calum commanded as Ashton wriggled around trying to weasel his way out of the binds.

Ashton let out a tiny murmur of acceptance as his stared up at his daddy.

Calum smiled and grabbed a ball-gag off of the nightstand and Ashton shivered because he knew tonight was going to be rough and the excitement was almost too much. 

And then Calum was commanding Ashton to 'open wide' and pressing the ball against his tongue and Ashton was so excited he twisted at the ties again.

Calum clipped the gag together and pressed a kiss to Ashton's cheek. He reached down, his fingers sliding along Ashton's toned tummy until they reached his jeans.

"You know I love you, right?" Calum played with the button of Ashton's jeans before popping it from the hole. 

Ashton moaned around the gag because he couldn't talk. 

Calum slid Ashton's jeans down his legs slowly, caressing the soft skin. "So pretty, baby."

And then Calum was hoisting Ashton's legs up over his shoulders and his fingers were tracing along the press of muscle in Ashton's thigh lightly, and Ashton was squirming because Calum's fingers pressed into him with no warning and the tiny whines of uncomfort fell on deaf ears. 

But then Calum was thrusting his fingers out roughly and Ashton couldn't help the sighs of pleasure that fell from his mouth and then there were lips pressing against his tight hole stuffed with fingers and Ashton was almost pleaded for Calum to get on with it. 

Three fingers in and Ashton was bucking his hips to meet Calum's hand.

"Stop, baby." Calum demanded, pressing his knee down on Ashton's stomach to hold him down as he unclipped the gag. "Ash, stop."

And Ashton stopped because he listened when daddy talked, for the most part that is.

Calum pulled his fingers from Ashton who moaned loudly because fuck, he felt so empty now and he didn't like it. 

But the bag Calum had brought into the room was on the bed and Ashton was looking at it because Calum's hand was in it and Ashton really wanted to know what he had bought earlier and so he craned his neck up slightly and Calum pulled out a pretty glittery purple butt plug and Ashton's eyes widened because they'd never done this before. 

Ashton grumbled softly as Calum held up the purple plug, a smile on his face.

"I always wanted to try this, princess."

Ashton's heart was racing. He spread his legs slightly because he really wanted his daddy to put it in.

Like now. 

But then Calum was standing up from the bed and moving towards the door, his eyebrows knit and Ashton bit his lip.

"Cal?"

And Calum brought a finger up to his lips, silencing Ashton.

The door was opened quietly and Calum slipped through the opening, still looking mildly confused. 

There was a bumbling of sounds from the other room and Ashton pulled at his ties, annoyed that Calum had just up and left him. 

"I've got a surprise for you, princess." Calum called, his voice near and hinting with excitement. 

Ashton beamed at that and stopped pulling at his restraints.

The door opened and Calum walked in followed by Luke and Michael, who both looked slightly skeptical.

Ashton's jaw dropped and his face blanched. 

No, this couldn't be happening, his two best friends were not standing in his room while he was stark naked tied to a bed. 

"What are you doing?! Get out?" Ashton squealed as the two newcomers stared at the curly blonde boy. 

Luke smiled nervously and looked at Calum almost as if for reassurance before speaking. "Calum needed some advice earlier and he called Michael, who called me, and we both came over, which is where we are now."

And Ashton was extremely confused because Luke was being super vague and Michael was staring down at the oldest boy with an almost dreamy look. 

"I wanna fuck you." Michael all but whined, reaching down to adjust himself and Calum smacked his arm roughly.

"Don't freak him out, Jesus Michael."

Ashton was nervous because Calum hadn't denied Michael's plea and he hadn't given it his okay, and Ashton wasn't sure, but he kind of was, that he really wanted Michael's cock buried deep inside of him, almost as much as he wanted Calum. 

Calum was climbing on the bed as Ashton stared at Luke with lost little eyes, he was clearly just here for the hell of it, not that Ashton minded.

"Daddy isn't going to fuck you tonight, princess." Calum cooed, stroking Ashton's cock gently and pressing a kiss to his cheek, which Ashton leaned into, savouring the affection he was given. "It's all Michael and Luke."

So Luke wasn't just here for the ride. Ashton mused, slightly surprised. 

Calum climbed off the bed and made his way over to the door and Ashton wanted to yell out for him not to go because no offence to Michael, but Ashton had heard about his sexual escapades before and wasn't exactly comfortable not having his daddy here to guide him into things. 

As if Michael sensed Ashton's discomfort, he walked over to the bed as Calum exited the room. "We're going to be gentle, Ash, calm down."

So Ashton took a deep breath and smiled, spreading his legs slightly and looking up at Luke from beneath his lashes, who looked extremely horny and nervous. 

"C'mon Lukey. Don't be shy." Ashton tried to coax the youngest boy over to him, feeling like Luke was out of his comfort zone. 

"M'not shy." Luke mumbled, pulling his jacket off and tossing it to the ground. "You're just extremely hot and I really don't want to contain myself."

And maybe, even though he had thought differently only moments before, Ashton might've wanted Luke and Michael to destroy him. 

Ashton blushed at the thought and squirmed slightly because Michael's hand was trailing up his thigh, dangerously close to his hard, leaking cock. 

"Calum said you were needy, just like Lukey." Michael chuckled as Ashton stiffened because he didn't know Michael and Luke had the same type of relationship as Calum and him. “But I like it.”

Michael leaned down and pecked Ashton’s cheek softly, his hand caressing Ashton’s thigh.

Ashton wanted to whimper because Michael’s hand was so smooth and soft, and Luke’s ocean blue eyes were staring at him, almost peering into his soul and he wasn’t sure if Luke was mad at him for stealing Michael’s attention or he was just entranced by the sight in front of him.

Eventually, Luke moved from his spot in the middle of the room over to the bed where he climbed on next to Ashton and leaned down to capture one of Ashton’s hard nipples in his mouth.

“Daddy’s going to take good care of us, Ashy.” Luke murmured, pulling back to take his shirt off, completely tousling his blonde hair.

Michael shook his head, drawing Ashton’s attention from the blonde boy to the redhead. “He’s not allowed to call me Daddy.”

Luke pouted but nodded his head. He brushed a few curls from Ashton’s face, his fingers trailing the oldest boys mouth before gripping his jaw roughly.

Ashton’s eyebrows knit as he struggled to pull away. His jaw hurt, a lot; not that he was surprised, and he wasn’t exactly used to someone being rough with him.

“Gonna fuck your mouth, is that okay?” Luke spoke softly and Ashton almost melted at the words. 

He really, really wanted Lukey above him, thrusting into his mouth while he looked down on the curly haired boy with awe. He wanted Luke’s hands in his hair, he wanted Luke to fuck his mouth, so badly.

Ashton nodded quickly and opened his mouth, ignoring the aching in his jaw.

“So eager.” Michael cooed. “Get on your knees, princess.”

Ashton rolled over, away from Luke and towards Michael who was still fully clothed.

Luke pulled his jeans down, struggling slightly just like Calum usually did and Ashton wanted to laugh but decided better of it.

Instead, he crawled over to the tall blonde boy and grabbed his hands, forcing them away. He pulled at Luke’s pants slightly, signaling the blonde to lift his hips.

Ashton pulled the jeans down Luke’s legs, taking in the pale white skin. His eyes trailed up Luke’s legs until they came to his thick, pink cock resting on his tummy, contrasting against the paleness.

Ashton’s mouth watered slightly because Luke looked so good, his cock was so pretty and Ashton really wanted to get his mouth around it.

But Michael’s hand moved to grasp the thick cock, stroking it roughly and leaving Luke whimpering loudly.

Ashton felt himself hardening even more at the spectacle and he wanted to reach down to stroke his own cock through his boxers.

“C’mere.” Was all Michael said and Ashton was scooting over to the whining blonde boy.

Luke grabbed Ashton by his curls and rolled him onto his back, fingers still twisted through his hair. "You're gonna let Lukey fuck your mouth aren't you, princess?"

"God it's so hot when you talk all dirty like that to him." Michael groaned, petting his lovers pale arm gently. 

Luke beamed at Michael's words, pulling him in for a short kiss that left Ashton panting and wanting Luke to kiss him like that. 

Ashton leaned down slowly and took Luke's tip into his mouth, right away deciding he liked the taste of the blonde boy. He kitten licked at Luke's slit, glancing up at the blonde boy whose eyes were zeroed in on Ashton's actions, before slowly taking more of the length into his mouth, enjoying how it pulsed softly.

"You look so good with Luke's dick in your mouth." Michael moaned and Ashton looked over at him, cheeks hollowed out as he bobbed his head down, lips engulfing Luke's cock. 

Michael had his boxers around one ankle, stretched out and the other leg bent at his knee. His hand was stroking his cock quickly and Ashton tried to catch his pace. 

"You're such a good little slut, aren't you?" Michael cooed at Ashton who sucked at Luke harder, liking everything about his current situation. 

Michael let go of his cock and Ashton watched it bounce up to hit his tummy. He scooted over to Luke and Ashton, watching how Ashton sucked Luke's cock almost as if he were trying to eat an ice cream cone. 

"So pretty, Ash." Michael brushed Ashton's curls from his face and Luke scowled.

"Don't touch his hair." Luke breathed out the words between moans and whimpers.

Michael narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy, probably because he wasn't used to him giving orders, but didn't grab at Ashton's hair again. 

Instead, his hands ran down Ashton's spine as he mumbled words of encouragement to the oldest boy. His fingers trailed over Ashton's butt, only pausing to grab a cheek in both hands and squeeze tightly, resulting in a loud moan from Ashton and a quiet whimper from Luke. 

He didn't waste a moment, his ring finger pressing at Ashton's puckered pink hole but not quite pushing in. 

Ashton really wanted him to though, he wanted Michael to stuff him full with his fingers and leave him a moaning, squirming mess, his mouth tightly wrapped around Luke.

"Stop." Luke commanded, his voice low, soft and completely swooning. He pulled the curly haired boy off of his cock, and Ashton tried not groaning at the loss of Luke's thick member or the resounding pop his mouth gave when he was removed. 

Ashton pouted and leaned down on his elbows, taking one last lick at Luke's tip, enjoying when the youngest boy's head tipped back slightly and he bit his pierced lip to keep from making a sound.

"Somebody doesn't listen very well." Michael teased, grabbing Ashton's jaw and pulling him away from Luke who looked dazed, confused, and ready to be fucked. 

Ashton tried to pull his face away, determined to have some control. 

"Stop, baby." Michael commanded, his voice strong and Ashton stopped squirming, realising after that he had automatically listened to the redhead. 

Ashton lowered his head because that's what Calum told him bad boys did before they got punished. 

Instead of a hand colliding with his butt, Ashton felt something warm and wet probing at his hole.

Michael's tongue. 

Ashton wanted to fist his hand through the red hair and pull it so tightly that Michael's tongue out be pleasuring him to the fullest, but he didn't because he knew daddy would get mad. 

Instead, he made grabby hands at the blonde boy who shot him a cheeky smile before scooting down until he was under Ashton. 

Ashton, being the needy, grabby boy that wanted affection, took what he could, mainly Luke's kisses.

He pressed his lips to the blondes, liking how neither of them fought for control, instead just moving their lips in sync. Ashton's hands ran up and down Luke's chest because it was smooth and soft and it made Ashton feel safe and warm. 

Their lips moved slowly, and Ashton legs out a sigh of content. He was making out with a drop dead gorgeous boy and had another one with his tongue buried in Ashton's butt. 

Of course, Michael's fingers went to work on seconds after Ashton's thoughts rolled through. His digits pried slightly at Ashton's hole before swooping in, two at a time, and roughly pumping into him.

"So fucking tight, baby." Michael whined, his words muffled by the warm skin of Ashton's butt. "Calum treats you too delicately."

At those words, both Ashton and Luke moaned. 

Their tongues finally beginning a battle for dominance that Luke would come out winner on. 

Michael pulled his fingers from Ashton's butt slowly and Ashton wanted to turn around and see what the redhead was doing but Luke's lips were extremely captivating and tasty and Ashton really didn't want to stop kissing him. 

Michael pressed the tip of his cock to Ashton's hole before pushing in slightly, leaving the oldest a whimpering mess.

Michael growled at the sounds emitting from Ashton's mouth and grabbed the boy by his thighs, flipping Ashton on top of him, his legs straddling Michael and his body facing Michael's legs. 

"You gonna ride my cock?" 

Ashton whined and nodded, shifting so that his hole was hovering just above Michael's cock. 

"Lukey looks so lonely over there, don't you think?" Michael mused as Ashton slowly sank down onto him with a whimper of content. 

Ashton glanced over at the blonde boy.

Luke had his knees pulled up almost to his chest and his fingers buried deep in his ass. Tiny whimpers were escaping his slightly parted mouth and Ashton wondered how he hadn’t heard the little noises before. 

“Come here, Lukey.” Michael commanded, thrusting up into Ashton who let out a loud moan and gripped the sheet, his knuckles turning white.

Luke pulled his fingers from his body and rolled onto his knees, scooting the few inches closer to Michael and Ashton.

Ashton made grabby hands once again at the youngest boy as he bounced on Michael’s cock slowly.

Luke beamed at the curly haired boy and crawled to straddle him, their lips meeting in a quick kiss. Luke took Ashton’s cock in his hand from below him and stroked it gently before sitting down on it, their bodies melting into one, pushing Ashton down on Michael’s cock tighter.

All three boys moaned loudly and Ashton felt like crying, he had never felt so full and the tight friction on his cock from Luke’s tight hole was almost suffocating and Ashton thought he was in love.

Ashton couldn’t hold down the moans coming from his throat and he was surprised because he had never been quite the vocal no matter how many times Calum had egged him on to make more noise.

He rolled his head around as Luke bounced up and down quickly, mumbling about how good Ashton felt inside of him, his eyes locking on the tall figure leaning against the doorframe.

“Having fun?” Calum questioned almost rhetorically. 

Michael was the first to speak. “You never told me how tight he was.”

Ashton felt his cheeks heating as the three boys moved completely out of sync.

“It’s not something I publically broadcast.” Calum chuckled lightly and Ashton wondered how he was controlling himself. 

He shot the boys one last smile before backing out of the room and closing the door with a light click.

“Get on your hands and knees, Luke.” Michael demanded, pressing his hands into Luke’s side to push him off of Ashton who let out a whine as Luke’s warmth was removed from him. “You too, Ashy.”

Ashton climbed on top of Luke, slowly pushing into him as Michael did the same to Ashton who decided he didn’t exactly enjoy this position.

"Mmm... Michael stop." Ashton moaned out, pressing his hands into the bed and trying to press the younger boy off of him. "Can't Luke suck me off or something?"

Luke whimpered at the words because no one had ever not wanted to fuck Luke Robert Hemmings and he wasn't sure how to handle this news. 

Michael, as if sensing Luke's sudden change of mood, grabbed Ashton by the hair, forcing his head back onto Michael's chest. "Do you not like fucking Luke?" 

He sounded angry and Ashton wasn't very sure what to do. 

"No, daddy never-"

"I'm not your daddy, Ashton." Michael said pushing Luke off of Ashton and grabbing the curly haired boy after pushing him off of himself. "We do things my way."

Ashton pouted as he flopped down awkwardly.

The redhead moved in front of Ashton, his hands fisting tightly in Ashtons hair, who wanted to swat his hands away, they were hurting him slightly.

"Why're you so ungrateful, Ashton?" Michael tapped the oldest's cheek with his hand. "Cal said you just wanted to please everyone and yet you're being so demanding."

It was true, this was completely unlike Ashton and he knew it. 

"I'm sorry." Ashton mumbled, shifting on his knees slightly and grasping his hands behind his back tightly. He had moved into the position Calum had forced him into numerous times after he had disobeyed the kiwi boy. 

Michaels grip on his hair loosened slightly before he spoke. "Lukey's going to fuck you."

Ashton didn't understand why Michael narrated the youngest boys actions but found himself unable to care as Luke's hands knead Ashton's butt cheeks softly in his hands. 

"Suck me off." Michael scooted off the bed and pulled Ashton over towards him. 

Luke was behind Ashton fully now, and spreading his cheeks with both hands, his tip grazing against Ashton's left cheek, leaving a faint trail of precum on his soft, tan skin lightly marred by Luke's handprints.   
He pushed into the oldest boy with a grunt, hips knocking against Ashton's butt and he grinded roughly.  
Ashton whined out and Luke's hands went to his waist to steady the shifting boy. 

"Suck his dick, Ash." Luke commanded gently, thrusting into Ashton ever so roughly. 

Ashton wanted to roll his eyes and tell Luke to fuck him and be quiet but instead he complied, not before looking up at Michael. 

The redhead, his hand still twisted in Ashton's hair, was gazing down at the blonde boy thrusting in and out of Ashton, with an affectionate smile. 

Ashton took Michael into his mouth gently, his tongue swirling around the tip before he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked down on the hard length. 

But then Luke was cumming in Ashton, their hips still meeting somewhat roughly and Michael was calling out Ashton’s name because the curly haired boy was moaning like there was no tomorrow, and soon the redhead was cumming down Ashtons throat, his hands tugging at the curls as he praised the oldest for being ‘such a good boy’.

Luke pushed Ashton facedown onto the bed, who let out a loud puff, not bothering to whine about not cumming because he had already sounded demanding and whiny tonight and he didn’t want them to tell Calum he was misbehaving.

“Tie him up.” Luke mumbled, his hands roaming over Ashton’s butt, kneading the soft flesh with his knuckles.

Ashton wants to pull his arms beneath him and not let Michael grab them but he’s too lazy and still so hard that he’s willing to allow them to do whatever they want to him, as long as he comes.

Luke’s fingers are gripping Ashtons butt tightly and he lets out a moan of approval.  
And then Luke’s fingers are pushing into his hole ever so gently that Ashton’s eyes drift closed slightly and a sigh of content flutters from his lips. 

Luke’s slowly thrusting his digits back and forth, murmuring about how pretty Ashton looks.

But as quickly as the fingers had entered him, they left, replaced by a cold, hard spherical object that Ashton recognized almost automatically as the pretty object Calum had brought home earlier. 

He knew he was tensing but he couldn’t help it.

“Relax, princess.” Luke cooed, slowly working the butt plug into Ashton.

Ashton let out another sigh out as Michael tied him up to the bedpost and Luke pressed the plug home.

“Should I blow him?” Luke asked, flipping the oldest over and staring down at his pink, aching cock.

Michael shook his head and Ashton let out a whimper, his eyes wide.

“See ya later, princess.” Luke pressed a kiss to Ashtons lips before climbing off of the bed and pulling his pants.

Michael stared down at the curly haired boy. “Maybe I’ll get you all to myself one day.” He leaned down pecking Ashton’s lips, as Luke had done previously and grabbing his clothes in his arms before exiting the room, leaving Luke as he buttoned his pants up.

Luke gave Ashton a small wave before following Michael.

Ashton let out a whimper of defeat, he was tired and desperate to cum. He contemplated rolling over and thrusting against the bed until he was satisfied but decided against it when he realised Calum would probably punish him for cumming without permission twice in the same day.

He wanted to call out to the kiwi boy, beg him to come help him out, but instead rolled over onto his side, curling up into a ball, trying so hard to ignore the feeling of the butt plug stuffed deep inside of him and his cock leaking precum.

But soon sleep overtook him, his aching cock forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashton was laying on his stomach, face pressed into the pillow with a small drool spot marring the white cotton. 

He was slowly waking up, somewhat pulling his legs up to his stomach as he cuddled up closer to himself under the blankets. He didn't remember Luke tossing the blanket on him before he bolted after Michael, giggling a 'see you later Ashy' to the cuffed boy. 

Then again, his arms were tucked closely into his stomach, no longer tied to the headboard, and he was a bit confused on to when he had been released. 

Ashton rolled over onto his back only to let out a loud gasp as his butt pressed into the bed, wiggling the butt plug around and completely startling the curly haired boy who had forgotten about it. 

"Fuck." Ashton groaned rolling back onto his stomach, feeling his cock hardening slightly. He climbed off of the bed, nervously biting his lip. 

He could hear the faint sound of music of the beginning of a video-game flowing through the closed door and he sighed, walking over to the door, trying to keep the tiny whimpers from escaping his lips. 

As he opened the door the background music grew louder, and Ashton heard Calum cursing followed by pings and more curses. 

Ashton peered around the corner into the shadowed living room illuminated by the brightness of the tv screen, to see Calum immersed in a video-game, talking to himself and his opponent. 

"Fucking dickhead!" Calum cursed, throwing the remote to the floor in anger. 

Ashton chewed on his bottom lip nervously. Calum had been so distant earlier and hadn't really done much to take care of him when Michael and Luke were there, so Ashton was a bit unwilling to go into the living room and talk to the kiwi boy. 

"You do realise your inner monologue just spewed out a little bit, right?" 

Ashton watched Calum's back flex as he reached forward to grab the remote and shut the tv off. Calum didn't sound mad, just tired, and Ashton felt some sympathy for him. 

"Are you mad at me, Cal?" Ashton spoke softly, anxious for the answer. 

Calum let out a sigh and turned to face Ashton, a slight smile on his face. "No, princess, there's just a lot of crap going on right now. I'm sorry for taking it out on you." 

Ashton gave a shy smile and took a few steps towards him, not at all shy about his nudity.

There were a lot of things Ashton had never heard Calum say and he hadn't thought he'd ever hear them until the words slipped from the kiwi boys mouth effortlessly. 

"You know I love you, right?" Calum held his hand out towards Ashton who took it as he moved closer. "Like a lot."

Ashton squeezed Calum's hand in response. Calum had never straight out said 'I love you' nor had he ever used it in the context as he just did and Ashton felt like screaming because fucking finally! Every time they fucked and Ashton was done crying because Calum fucked him so good he would tell Calum he loved him and Calum would always respond with 'I know' and while Ashton probably should've wanted something more, he was okay with how Calum always responded because he hoped one day he would say those three words and Calum would finally say them back. 

"I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you." Calum muttered, looking down at the floor quickly. 

"That sounds nice." Ashton responded a dimpled smile on his cheeks. 

Calum peered up at him, studying his face thoughtfully before nodding slowly. "This is kind of odd, y'know? Getting down on one knee after you let your two friends bone the man you love the night before."

Ashton froze because this wasn't actually happening. 

But it was. 

Calum dropped down to his knee, still holding Ashton's hand in his own. "So, uh, when we met I wasn't really sure about you, curly hair and all that, you were like some sort of cute cherub that would kill me, either by the sounds you make and the way you make me feel or that damn laugh that twists my insides up so tight, but I found myself falling in love with everything about you, and it was weird because it wasn't planned and it was so completely on the spot that when you first told me you loved me I really wanted to say it back but then I couldn't because I wasn't sure and stuff." Calum rubbed Ashton's knuckles with the pads of his finger tips lovingly. "But now I'm sure, and it's pretty pathetic that the first time I'm telling you that I love you is when I'm proposing, but everything about our relationship is sappy and mush that I think it's okay. You feel me?"

Ashton nodded. His heart was racing and he was trying not to scream 'yes' because Calum hasn't fully finished asking him and he wanted the whole thing. 

"So, my curly haired princess, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?" Calum pulled a box from his back pocket and Ashton wondered how he hadn't noticed the square bulge when Calum had been standing up. 

"Yes, Jesus Christ, yes!" Ashton all but yelled, ripped Calum up from his spot on the floor and pressing their lips together in a short kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Came Calum's response and Ashton's heart fluttered at the words. Calum slipped the ring on Ashton's finger, giving him another kiss before pulling back and taking him in. "I think this calls for some celebratory sex."

Ashton giggled and wrapped his arms around Calum's neck, pushing his hands through the boys hair from the back forwards. "I think you're right."

Calum pushed his arms under Ashton's thighs, hoisting him up, legs wrapping around his waist. His hands brushed against the butt plug, resulting in a throaty groan from Ashton, whose hands tightened in his hair even more. 

"Cal," Ashton whined as the kiwi boy continued to touch the plug, jostling it around every few seconds, loving how Ashton had buried his face into Calum's neck and was now mouthing at the soft skin. 

"Hmm?" Calum responded, feeling Ashton clench his thighs together tightly in an attempt to either capture Calum's hand or shove it away. "Do you want me to take your pretty plug out?"

"No!" Ashton exclaimed, shifting his hips and grinding his cock against Calum's restlessly. "Take your pants off."

Ashton had never been given the chance to have a bit of control but with Calum's fucked out, starry eyed gaze taking in every inch of the curly haired boy that he could see, he wasn't going to give up this chance. "And lay on the floor."

Calum all but dropped Ashton onto his feet as he moved to pull his low riding sweatpants that accented his defined hipbones and tanned skin, down his legs, pausing only when they reached his ankles as he looked up at Ashton for what seemed to be confirmation. 

"Off."

Calum pulled the sweats over his feet and sat down on the carpeted floor. 

"Boxers too, daddy." Ashton pouted as Calum stared at him, jaw slack.

"Do you like calling the shots, princess?" 

Ashton nodded as he watched Calum slide his boxers down his narrow hips and thighs, his cock springing up to leave a bead of precum on his tummy. 

The older boy looked down as Calum stared up at him, his lower lip drawn into his mouth slightly and his hands trembling to not wrap themselves around his cock and give a few tugs. 

Ashton smiled sweetly at Calum as he reached around himself and grabbed a hold of the butt plug, holding in a whimper as he pulled the glittery purple object from his hole and dropping it to the floor. 

It made a loud thunking noise as it landed, Calum's eyes following it as it rolled to a stop, his jaw open wide in shock that Ashton had ripped the plug from himself almost effortlessly and hasn't made a sound. 

Ashton took a few steps forward so that his body was above Calum's before sinking to his knees, his thighs straddling Calum's, rubbing their skin together softly and leaving Calum staring into the curly haired boys eyes with awe. 

"Love you so much, daddy." Ashton said gripping Calum's length as he slowly sat down on it, trying to stifle loud moans threatening to escape his throat and not clench his muscles before Calum was fully in him. 

He was warm and wet from Luke and Michael earlier and Calum moaned at the feeling, his hands resting on Ashton's hips as the older bounced slowly on Calum, his hands pressed against the kiwis chest for support. 

Ashton let a breathy sigh out, rolling his fingers over Calum's nipple as he lifted and then sunk his lithe body back onto Calum's cock. 

"So lucky, so lucky to have you, princess." Calum murmured, his head thrown back because Ashton felt so good riding him. 

"Mmm make me cum just from your dick, daddy." Ashton moaned out, speeding up his bouncing and leaning down to kiss Calum's neck.

Calum loved when Ashton came undone from just his cock in him, and he wanted nothing more than to make him happy.

"You fuck me so good!" Ashton whined, scraping his teeth along Calum's collarbone before biting down on the soft flesh and sucking the skin roughly. 

Calum let out a chuckle, it was breathy and hinting at a whimper, which Ashton took pride in as he rolled his hips down, allowing Calum to fill him completely, and stayed still, feeling his cock pressed right against his prostate and his own cock threatening to blow any second. 

"How much do you love me, Cal?" Ashton asked, his fingers tingling to jerk himself off. 

Calum whined loudly because Ashton's hole was clenching around him so tightly that he felt like he was dying. 

"So fucking much." He responded, thrusting up into the curly haired boy before spewing his load into his hole, letting out a string of curses.

Ashton whimpered as Calum fucked up into him continuously, pushing Ashton closer to an orgasm and himself closer to a second one. 

"Right there, oh god!" Ashton cried out loudly, his fingers gripping onto Calum's tightly as he came, tears cascading down his face because Jesus Christ, he'd never come that hard before and Calum was still thrusting so roughly that Ashton thought he was going to die. 

But then Calum was cumming for the second time that night, their hands interlaced, which Ashton found extremely romantic and sappy, and enjoyed nonetheless because Calum was trying to show his love besides just saying it. 

Ashton went to move off of Calum, his legs wobbling and ass hurting like crazy, but Calum wouldn't release his hands. 

"Stay with me." Calum tried pulling Ashton closer to him and the older boy shook his head claiming he needed to clean himself off. "Later, princess."

Ashton sighed but smiled, flopping down next to Calum who curled up around him. "Later being in five minutes, I'm covered in jizz, Cal."

Calum chuckled and ran his fingers along Ashton's shoulder. "Whose fault is that?"

Ashton pouted but didn't answer. 

A kiss was pressed to Ashton's neck. "C'mon, let's go clean up."

"Shower?" Ashton asked, standing up and pulling the kiwi boy up with him, all the while trying to not frown at the stiff feeling his tummy was giving him from the cum on it. 

Calum pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I wanna blow my fiancé as water cascades down his body."

Ashton blushed and smacked at Calum's arm gently, "You're such a loser."

"But you love me." Calum retorted pulling the curly blond towards the bathroom. 

Ashton shook his head, a huge smile on his face because he did love Calum and Calum loved him, and as far as he was concerned, that was all they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there we go, 100% Cashton smut, with like 600% Cashton fluff. I'm so in love with this chapter and tbh it wasn't even supposed Togo like this but I LOVE MARRIAGE SO MUCH SO THEY NEEDED TO GET MARRIED and I think Calum proposed like he will propose to someone one day; awkward and adorably. So I hope everyone enjoyed this, send me requests on my tumblr @antisocialhood or even comment them here, okay?
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback, negative or positive and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Much love!
> 
> x

**Author's Note:**

> ok. i've never written cashton before but i love the pairing so i thought i'd write this and it was supposed to be just cashton and somehow it went psycho and almost, ALMOST, because a 4some, and maybe i'll write one of those but anyway, i thought it was really cute and stuff and shout out to my home girl for helping me write this and keeping it kind of on track although it went from normal smut to something else.
> 
> Send me prompts on Tumblr @antisocialhood
> 
> This also might, just might, become part of a series, and you've probably picked up why (michael wanting to get him all to himself) idk, i feel like if i wrote that it would be like 50 shades of grey part II or something along those lines, but we'll see. I still need to write part 2 to this, so hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Leave some feedback; comments or kudos, ya know.
> 
> love
> 
> x


End file.
